Abaddon
Abaddon is de 18e vrijgespeelde Hero in ClickerHeroes. Abaddon is al aanwezig sinds de allereerste versie van het spel, maar toen het spel wat meer vorm kreeg, heeft hij nog wat aanpassingen gekregen ten gunste van het verhaal. Upgrades |} Oorsprong en inspiratie * Abaddon is een Hebreeuwse term die verderf of vernietiging betekent, en wordt ook wel de engel des afgronds genoemd in het Nieuwe testament. * Abaddons Dark Ritual Skill zou geïnspireerd kunnen zijn door een curse technique gebruikt in Naruto. Speciale looks Abaddon(halloween).png|Halloween Abaddon op andere plaatsen Ma Zhu * In Ma Zhu's Ancient Wrath Upgrade staat: "Ik vrees dat je de krachten van de Goden niet in balans houdt," vertelt Ma Zhu je, verwijzend naar deze upgrade. "Abaddon is gevaarlijk." Amenhotep * In Amenhotep's Genesis Research Upgrade staat: "Dwaze sterveling! Je hebt Abaddon te sterk gemaakt," roept hij naar je. "We moeten ongedaan maken wat is gedaan! Het zal even duren. Laat niets aan Abaddon weten." Morgulis * In Morgulis' beschrijving staat: Terwijl je het monument nadert, krijg je langzaam het gevoel dat het doden van monsters iets natuurlijks is in het leven. Het is net zo belangrijk als ademen, en eten. Plotseling hoor je een stem van achteren. "Dood is goed" zegt hij. Je draait je om - het was Abaddon. Hij was je aan het volgen. "Hun dood geeft je vreugde en Gold. Het voelt goed, nietwaar?" Kumawakamaru * In Kumawakamaru's beschrijving staat: Een duisternis straalt van het monument af, waardoor veel dingen moeilijk te zien worden. Je vangt een glimp van beweging op dichtbij... Was dat Abaddon? Upgrade deze Ancient om langs monsters te glippen tijdens het verkennen. Oorspronkelijke Quotes Beschrijving * A great being has taken material form to discuss the massacre you've performed. He demands payment, and offers a compelling amount of power in return. Perhaps you should do what he says. Upgrades * Abaddon can raise the corpses of the fallen, to fight by your side. * "To call this a 'Curse' is a misnomer, mortal. This power is a blessing." * "The powers of darkness breed more powers," he says. Abaddon is kind of scary. * Multiply your current DPS by 1.05 for the duration of your world. Stacks up to 20 times per Ascension. Abaddon op andere plaatsen * "I fear you may not be balancing the powers of the Gods," Ma Zhu tells you, hinting at this upgrade. "Abbadon is a dangerous one." * "Foolish mortal! You have let Abbadon grow too powerful," he scolds you. "We must undo what has been done! It will take time. Do not let Abbadon know." * Approaching the monument, you begin to feel as if killing monsters is a natural thing in life. It is as necessary as breathing, and eating. A voice startles you from behind. "Death is good" he says. You turn around - it was Abbadon. He was following you. "Their death brings you happiness and gold. It feels good, does it not?" * A darkness radiates from the monument, causing many things to become difficult to see. You catch a brief glimpse of movement nearby... Was that Abaddon? Upgrading this ancient will allow you to sneak past monsters when exploring. en:Abaddon fr:Abaddon ru:Abaddon (Абадонна) Categorie:Hero #